muramido 6 drabbles
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: 6 drabbles of muramido. M for last chapter. fixed, unbetaed.
1. Chapter 1

**MuraMido 6 Drabbles**

Dedicated to my RP partner in twitter.

Summary: 6 Drabbles of MuraMido. From Angst, Romance, Humor, General, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy.

Disclaimer: Kurobasu is not Mine.

Pairing: MuraMido, hint!AoMomo

Rate: PG

Warning: GRAMMAR! UN-BETAed. YAOI, OOC

**Overcome Your Jealousy (Mido Centric)**

Midorima hitched his breath as he saw him hugged the older teen. His lips made a thin line, his anger rising, yet he cannot say anything else. It is hard for him to do so since he have the right thing to hug the older teen. His eyes went down to the bundle he held. He sighed and turned his back to get back to the train-station. In silence he walked and walked, without he noticing, he get himself in a cross path where he didn't even know where they'll lead him.

The green-haired young teen just kept standing there like a fool. But he was a fool. He took a deep breath as he walked to the right. There he met Satsuki, Satsuki Satsuki, Kisedai Ex-Manager.

"Ah? Midorin~!" she tackled him.

Midorima almost fell because of the impact. "Satsuki."

"Aaah! Hisashiburi da ne? How are you? Good? Bad? How's your Horoscope today? Ne, Midorin, where is your Lucky Item? Is that your—"

Hands clamped her mouth as Midorima stared at her with his indifference stare. "Hn." He let her go.

"Oh? You asked why I'm so far from home." Satsuki said happily even though the Tsundere didn't say a word.

"No."

"I'm accompanying Dai-chan~!" The pinkette ignored him again.

Midorima sighed. "Hn. Let go of me."

Satsuki pouted as she unlatched her hands away from the green haired teen. She stared at his usual poker face. "Ne, Midorin?"

Midorima glanced at her, still too tired to say anything else and do more movement than this.

"You seem so down, what is it?"

"No-"

"Oi, Satsuki," Someone called her. "Oh, if it's not Midorima?"

"Dai-chan~!" Satsuki greet him.

Midorima glanced at him, "Aomine."

"Hm? What are you doing here? And…ah, are you just came from Yosen?" Aomine asked him, slightly sneering at the Shuutoku's student.

"None of your business," Midorima answered as he adjusted his glasses.

Aomine watch him a bit warily even though his sneer still there. "Ah sou. By the way, if you're planning to go back to the sta-"

"I know perfectly where I'm going, Aomine. Unlike your manager, I never get lost."

"Hey! Hidoi, Midorin!" Satsuki pouted at that.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…do whatever you like, Midorima. Come on Satsuki." Aomine nod his head to Satsuki to go first.

"Ha~~i!" Satsuki turned her back, but she glanced to Midorima again. "Ne Midorin…"

"Hn?"

"You do know that you have us, right?" Satsuki gave him her usual bright smile.

Midorima just kept silent.

"If you need some company, just call us~" she said as she start walked away, "Ja ne, Midorin~!" then she jogged away.

"….hn," was his answer to the now running figure. He glanced to Aomine.

"…You know what Satsuki said." Aomine walked pass him, he halted a few steps later, he turned to see Midorima's face again. "You know, Murasakibara is a trusty man, I trust him with our team defense back then. You were too, you should do the same now," then he walked away again as muttering, 'oi, wait for me, Satsuki.'

Midorima just stand there, thinking what Aomine just said. "Aomine…Your synonym is always the worst nanodayo." He sighed then stared at the bundle on his right hand again. Then he watched the sun. "…hn." He walked back again to the Yosen High to give that purple haired man this…(home-made cookies made by Midorima).

* * *

As Murasakibara munched his cookies happily. "It's good Midochin, who made them? You?"

"There's no way I'll make you such thing. I don't even fond of sweets. Kaasan made them, she had me to send you some," Midorima said it as he walked back to the Yosen's entrance/exit. "I'm going home. Good Evening, Murasa—"

Lips on his own.

Midorima blinked. "H-huh?" Murasakibara did kiss him in public…well, today currently a quite day outside, but still, public place.

"Thank you for the cookies Midochin, I love it, and be careful, don't forget to text me once you're home~" then Murasakibara hurriedly went back, his cheek tinted with pinkish hue.

Midorima blinked again. He was standing still there, proceeding what did just happen. "A-ah…" he blushed, and then murmured 'You're welcome' to the empty space which was filled with Murasakibara earlier. He smiled softly for few second before back to his usual poker face. He went back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**MuraMido 6 Drabbles**

Dedicated to my RP partner in twitter.

Summary: 6 Drabbles of MuraMido. From Angst, Romance, Humor, General, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy.

Disclaimer: Kurobasu is not Mine.

Pairing: MuraMido

Rate: PG

Warning: GRAMMAR! UN-BETAed. YAOI, OOC

**Thanks for the cookie (Murasakibara's Centric)**

Murasakibara was bored. He had nothing to do, and his snacks were running out. Himuro was busy with Alex, and the other teammates of his also not busy at the moment, that's why he was deciding to give the cookie jar that Midorima brought for him yesterday. "Ah…what am I doing here again?" he sighed heavily. "I'm hungry….ah right, Midochin…" He glanced his left and right, then took out his phone and dialed the number in his speed-dial list. "Ah, Midochin~ Where are you? …Shrine? Oh. You'll finish soon, right? …an hour huh? Yeah….bye."

Once the other disconnected, Murasakibara stared at his phone. He smiled happily, walked lazily to his next destination, the Shrine that Midorima's grandparent owned. He hummed happily, can't wait to see his Midorima in shrine-maiden outfit again. Believe it or not, his Grandmother made him wear that one once, and fortunately for Murasakibara, he oversees it, and wow he was cute.

Not too long later, he's right in front of the Shrine gate. He walked deeper and met the young maiden who was sweeping the garden. "Excuse me…"

The young lady turned to him, "Oh! You're Shintarou-kun's friend, aren't you?"

"Aa…but I'm also his—"

"He is in the Zen garden room, just go there~ you'll find him mediate," she cut him before back to what she doing.

Murasakibara just nodded at her. "Aah…" he left the maiden alone and went to the said room. His eyes stared at the beautiful garden on his left side. He halted right in front of the said room entrance, then he saw him, his Midorima in white-red shrine maiden uniform, sat perfectly, eyes closed, his glasses lay innocently beside him. his long eyelashes brushed his cheek softly, and Murasakibara could hear his soft breath, so calm.

He entered the room quietly, put the bag on his left hand on the tatami near the door, then he quietly walked to Midorima, he sat beside him, stare at his face the frowned. Then he smiled, eyes lit up, he have crazy idea again. He bend down and then peck Midorima's lips. "Chu~"

Midorima opened his eyes suddenly as he fell from his position, hand instantly covered his lips. "!"

Murasakibara grinned childishly watching his reaction, "Konnichiwa, Midochin~"

"Mu-Murasakibara?!" he blushed hard, "What are you doing here?!"

"I called you, didn't I?"

"I said I'll be home in an hour! Why don't you wait for me?" he tried to sit again, but Murasakibara hold him down. "…Murasakibara….?"

Murasakibara just stared at him happily even though his lips didn't even raisen to make a smile, he bend down and give Midorima another kiss before backed and straddle the shorter teen. "You're cute in that hakama and all, Midochin~ I can't help it, I want to see you in this clothes again."

Midorima blushed even harder. "Tsk, Kawaii janai nanodayo. And Murasakibara, you're heavy."

The purple haired man laughed softly, "Maa, Midochin, you're cute to me…." He grabbed Midorima's head and pulled it, cradle them close, he kissed his forehead.

"Wh-what are you doing?! And more over, omae wa…nande koko ni iru nanodayo?"

"Ah, I was planning to give you back the jar," he said as he breathed on Midorima's shampoo. "You smelled sweet, like apple."

"T-tsk. You can just leave them in my house and leave."

"But I want to see you too, Midochin," he sulked a little but he still hugging the green haired teen close.

"Ugh fi—"

"Ara, you have guest, Shintarou-kun?"

Midorima and Murasakibara instantly turned their head to see the newcomer.

"OBAACHAN!" hurriedly Midorima push the taller boy away, but Murasakibara wont budge. "Ge-get off—"

"Ah, if it isn't Murasakibara Atsushi-kun~" Midorima's grandmother smiled warmly at those two. "Cant get enough of Shintarou-kun?"

"Konnichiwa, Midorima no obaachan, ohisashiburi dane. Ah hai, he's too cute…," Murasakibara answered with his usual poker face.

"Hm, hm. I couldn't agree more, but what are you doing here, Atsushi-kun?"

"Ah, I was planning to give the cookie jar….Midochin said that Midorima-san made him bring it to me yesterday."

"Cookie?"

Midorima was panicking. "No-wait, obaachan—"

"But Sanae didn't make any sweets nowadays…but Shintarou-kun made some yesterday." The older woman smiled warmly at Murasakibara, but Midorima knew better…she did this on purpose.

"Oh?" Murasakibara raised an eyebrow at her before look at now blushing Midorima, "I see, so it's like that…"

"Was the cookies up to your satisfactory, Atsushi-kun?"

Without looking at her, he nodded, eyes turned into predatoric way. "Hai, so much, Midorima-dono."

The elder Midorima smirked slightly, "Well then, I'll leave the two of you to discuss this, I'll take my leave, and I'll make sure no one disturb you…just keep it quite you two, ok?"

"Wh-what?! Wiat, Obaachan! What is that supposed to mean?!" Midorima was panicking, he couldn't get away from Murasakibara too.

"Hai, Arigatou." Murasakibara replied as he pushed the green haired teen down until he lied down. He glanced at the retreating figure, once he couldn't hear her steps, he stare back at Midorima. "So….it was your home-made cookies hm?"

Midorima glanced away from him, trying hard to hide his blush.

"Midochin, you're so tsun."

"Dare ka Tsun nanodayo?!"

Murasakibara chuckled again. "So cute, I love the cookies…and now, for the thanks…" he bend down and push his head so he would face him, he kissed the teen lips, deeply.

"Hnm—gh," he closed his eyes, savouring the kiss. He gasped when suddenly he felt Murasakibara's teeth bit his lower lips. "!"

The purple haired teen slipped his tongue and explored his mouth. After some time, he felt that Midorima getting sloppy because the lack of oxygen, he backed slowly. He watched the blushing face, that pants, reddish lips… "Midochin…" he put his forehead on Midorima's. "Arigatou."

Midorima just gave him small soft smile and, "Aa…"


	3. Chapter 3

**MuraMido 6 Drabbles**

Dedicated to my RP partner in twitter.

Summary: 6 Drabbles of MuraMido. From Angst, Romance, Humor, General, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy.

Disclaimer: Kurobasu is not Mine.

Pairing: MuraMido, AkaMido, Hint!AkaKuro

Rate: PG

Warning: GRAMMAR! UN-BETAed. YAOI, OOC..

**Wise in Relationship**

Akashi sighed heavily when he saw Midorima look so different that day. The heavy air around him was so suffocating, even with his lucky item on his hand: LadyBug Pulshie, didn't help it at all. He got enough. He pulled him away from the crowd of his ex-teammates and their current teammates, and then he dragged him to the scheduled area without them noticing.

"Alright, Spill it, Shintarou."

Midorima blinked. "Huh?"

"Why you seem different."

"I don't know what you mean, Akashi," he said as he adjust his glasses position.

Akashi twitched slightly. "Don't give me that attitude, Shintarou. Both of us perfectly know that I know you are troubled about something. What is it?"

Midorima knew that he couldn't get away from him forever. Among them all, the one who knew him that good were Akashi and Takao, and his younger brother know him much better than those two. He sighed. "I want to throw some….one."

Akashi closed his eyes as he rest his back on the wall behind him. "As I thought…is it Atsushi?"

"….No. why people keep asking me if I want to kill him anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe because that jealousy that linger in your eyes?" Akashi smirked slightly as he saw Midorima scowled at that. "Tell me why?"

"…I don't even know why, Akashi."

"He's hurting you, Shintarou," Akashi said softly, he bent down and pats the taller teen head softly. "You're hurting, Shintarou….Atsushi only hurting you…but I can help you, Shintarou."

Midorima raised his head to stare at Akashi's eyes. "What do you mean, Akashi?"

"I mean what I meant, Shintarou," Akashi's hand grabbed the back of his head and then pulled him closer to his, he kissed the ex-vice of his fully on the lips.

"!" Midorima eyes widen, he reflect clawed Akashi's arms, sometime pushed his shoulder. "hmbpfgh—"

Akashi bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Midorima yelped, this gave the shorter teen the opportunity to slip his tongue and tasted him. Midorima closed his eyes, face red, and he could feel blood and saliva trailed down to his chin. "hpmhgh—" he need to breath, he punched weakly on Akashi's chest.

Knowing the cue to stop, Akashi backed slowly, leaving a thin trail of redish saliva connect them tongue to tongue. The Red head watch Midorima panted heavily. He smiled bitterly. He was angry that it was Murasakibara instead of him the one who can savor this sight, complete defenseless figure in front of him always tempted him to do more. He was always attracted to the ex-vice of his since Junior High. That a peck on the cheek, or sometimes between his eyes and forehead, if he lucky enough, stolen peck on the lips, those hug…he miss that gesture…he want Midorima so much. But he knew from the start, that Midorima never, ever, would see him more than a best friend and captain…no, he had his chance long time ago, but Murasakibara beat him…Murasakibara was the one who stole Midorima's first kiss anyway.

Midorima watched him in disbelief, "A-Akashi…why?"

"I love you, Shintarou," he whispered, his right hand cupped his cheek and then rubbed them lightly, "Since the first time we met…"

Midorima blushed, "Ah—I—"

"No Shintarou, don't say anymore, I know you didn't see me more than what you see me today…and its enough for me you know how I feel, and you to never get mad when I did…molest…you years ago," Akashi glanced away, red hue could be see lightly on his cheek. "And I do know now that…that even if you're hurting, you will not over things first huh? That kind of cute."

He watched the red head smiled lightly, yet bitterly. He felt a bit guilty. "Akashi, I…I'm—"

"I told you not to apologize, didn't you?" He patted his head again. "You know Shintarou, loves your love with all your heart is good, but please don't torture yourself, because those will only hurt the people who love you...sees you slowly breaking. You better tell him his problem straightly, just like what you used to do, na?"

Midorima nodded slowly, "Aa…I understand." He gave the now Rakuzan Captain a slight smile.

"And stop looking so uke, I might rape you, you know," Akashi answered with straight face that made Midorima blushed hard.

He scowled darkly. "Uke my ass," he muttered. "Uruse damare, Akashi…."

The shorter man chuckled. "Yeah, whatever, let's go back. And don't forget to…" he touch his own chin to give him a clue. Midorima blushed as he rubbed his lips and chin, clean the blood and saliva stain. Akashi chuckled.

* * *

Midorima sat back right beside Murasakibara, he blinked when Akashi wasn't on his own seat across of him, but keep walk pass him then suddenly he punched Murasakibara's face. "Akashi! Murasakibara!"

Everyone gasped when the red head did that.

Murasakibara blinked in surprised, but then he glanced at Midorima and then Akashi, he frowned when he saw slight slit on Midorima's lips, but since he knew how Akashi felt toward his boyfriend…. "I should be the one who punched you, Akachin…."

"Yes, but you do know why I punched you, Atsushi," was Akashi reply before he went back to his seat and drink his tea calmly, ignoring the surprised look the others gave him. "What are you idiots looking at? Mind your own business." The others hurriedly do whatever they did earlier. Midorima still fussed over Murasakibara. Akashi tched in anger.

"You know, Akashi-kun, if you really love that person, you have to let go so he would be happy," someone said it.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko. "But he's not happy at the moment."

Kuroko gave him clipped smile as always. "But that's what love is, Akashi-kun. Sometime they hurt one and another, but they also heal them afterwards. All you have to give are time…understanding of one another, and trust."

Akashi watch him, he snorted. "Since when you can be so wise, Tetsuya?"

"Since I feel the same like you to Midorima-kun, but mine is for you, Akashi-kun…."

Akashi's eyes widen, he was surprised. "Wha—"

"Ah, Kagami-kun, can you bring me that Salt, please?"

Midorima was in panic as he saw Murasakibara's lip split a bit, blood tricked down. "Come on Murasaki, let me clean you first," he said as he stand up while pull the taller man up with him.

"Its just a small wound, Midochin."

"Do as I say or you wont get any for the rest of the month."

Murasakibara frozen. "H-hai…" he wouldn't test his luck that far. He knew that he ticked him off lately, and that made him get less affection already, he didn't want it to get worse. The purple head followed him to the toilet.

Once there, Midorima take some tissue, wet it and then back to face his boyfriend. "Bend down a little."

Murasakibara do as he said. his eyes were staring at his lips. "Na Midochin, Akachin did kiss you roughly huh?"

Midorima stopped on his track, "Wh-what—"

"This," Murasakibara's right hand fingers trailed his lips. "He hurt you….what happened?"

"It was nothing, Murasaki. It's done, and I have no affair with him," He said stiffly, yet casually and honestly.

"Hn, I know you wont cheat on me, Midochin, but still…Akachin will not do such thing if nothing happens to you," Murasakibara answered him, "So..what did I do to make him punched me? He will never ever hurt you intentionally."

Midorima just kept silence as he hold Murasakibara's chin and start pats the wet tissues on top of the splinted lips softly. "It was nothing."

Murasakibara flinched slightly when the water made the wound sting. "I don't believe you, Midochin. Be straight forward to me in this matter for once, Midochin. If you don't tell me…"

"I told you, Murasakibara, it was nothing, beside, I'm content seeing you beaten by Akashi for once this time, that's enough to give my mood again," Midorima cut him.

The purple haired man frowned. "You have sadistic tendencies, Midochin…."

"Well, as long as you get your share of happiness, isn't it enough? I'm happy, and content right now, don't ruin it."

"Ugh, whatever you say, Midochin…just don't leave me for Akashi, ok? Not for anyone…" Murasakibara then hold him close, hands on Midorima's waist, he put his chin on top of his head, hugging him tightly.

Midorima blinked, he smiled a little as he close his eyes, and breath in Murasakibara's scent. "As long as you don't leave me, I'll do the same…Atsushi…"

Lips turned upward when the purple haired man heard that. "Hai, I love you, Midochin…."


	4. Chapter 4

**MuraMido 6 Drabbles**

Dedicated to my RP partner in twitter.

Summary: 6 Drabbles of MuraMido. From Angst, Romance, Humor, General, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy.

Disclaimer: Kurobasu is not Mine.

Pair: MuraMido, onesided!OotsuMido, TatsuAlex, OotsuMiya

Rate: PG

Warning: GRAMMAR! UN-BETAed. YAOI, OOC.

**Missunderstanding (Mido-Mura Centric)**

Midorima sighed heavily, he walked away with his kindergarten photo on his left hand, and he saw it longingly. There, he wasn't as cold as today. He was learning how to play Piano, beside him, his grandmother nurture him in this area patiently. He remembered that day oh-so-clearly. He's wondering whether his future changed or not if his grandmother still here. _"Maybe I'll become a Pianist than a Basket Player."_

He sighed again, however, someone slapped his back. "Hey, Midorima, What are you doing here, sighing like an idiot?"

"O-Ootsubo-Senpai…Ohayou," He greet him stiffly. He was surprised, his captain hardly greet him so casually.

"Ohayou indeed. What are you doing anyway today?" The Shuutoku's Captain asked him.

Midorima adjusted his glasses nervously. "Window shopping."

"Oh? What for?" Ootsubo raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing important, Senpai," Midorima answered him again.

Ootsubo watch him, he's sometime annoyed by his Junior cockiness and how selfish he can be, but since what he said was true, he wouldn't pry more. "Sure, fine, I'll accompany you."

"No need, Senpai…I can—"

"I said I will, and I'd do that. Now lead the way, Midorima. Don't make me give you laps for crossing me three times," Ootsubo gave him stern face.

Midorima just nodded at him as he walked to the nearest shopping district.

Beside Akashi, he only bow to Ootsubo. Hell, even he sometimes daring enough to cross Akashi. But to Ootsubo? He doesn't know why, but he had bigger respect toward him than any other. At first he though that this as a crush, but after some time, he finally know that he see Ootsubo as a hero-figure. His adult way, calm yet forceful way somehow made him feel secure.

He walked with Ootsubo beside him, sometime the captain gave his opinion toward a thing or two for the things Midorima's checked.

"All Purple, huh?" Ootsubo said suddenly.

"Hm?" Midorima blinked, and then he glanced at him. "…?"

Ootsubo shook his head. "Nothing, it iss lunch-time already, why don't we go get something to eat after you buy your present?"

Indeed Midorima was hungry; he was forgetting his breakfast again today. "Hn." He walked to the cashier wit the thing he wish to buy. He asked them to warp them too. Once he done, he walked back to where Ootsubo were standing at.

"Ah, Good. I know nearest café here," He grabbed his arm and dragged the younger teen, literary. As Midorima was dragged by Ootsubo, he was look around then he stopped in a halt. Ootsubo was pretty surprised. "What is it Mido—" His words stopped there when he saw the dread on Midorima's face. He glanced to the spot his teammate had been staring at. _"Yosen player?….oh…."_ he glanced at Midorima again.

Ootsubo sighed; he knew how hurt it is when you see someone you love with someone else. He had felt it, so he knew how it hurt. He glanced at the two Yosen players again, he shook his head as he saw that purple haired giant put a scarf around His captain neck, when Murasakibara's face came closer to Himuro, Ootsubo hurriedly grabbed Midorima's head and bend them down and put it on his shoulder, he held his head firmly.

"Don't look, this will hurt you even more, Midorima."

Midorima only felt silent. He cannot cry of course.

"Let's just get our lunch." Ootsubo hurriedly drag him away, jogged a little.

The green haired tsundere squint his eyes in order to hold his tears again. He shook his head, and trying not to over thinking things. Once the two of them inside the family café, Ootsubo told him to sit and wait for the waiter to come and gave them the menu.

Ootsubo ordered two cup of coffee and katsu-don for the two of them. Ootsubo sighed heavily as he saw how down Midorima now, and its pain him even more than seeing him happy for that Murasakibara. "Midorima—"

"No, Captain…don't," Midorima answered him evenly, however, Ootsubo could hear the cracked voice of his. "I'm alright."

"No you don't. You need to—"

"I know, Senpai…" unlike the usual clipped-stiff tone, he answered him softly.

Then the awkward silence came. The two of them just sat there and 'trying' to enjoy the silence. Once their food came, those two start eating their meal.

'Ittadakimasu' they murmured together, and (trying) enjoy their meal again.

Meanwhile…

Murasakibara smiled happily as he got out of the store. "Murochin, I'm hungry~"

Himuro gave him his usual kind smile. "What do you want to eat today, Atsushi? My treat."

"Uhm…can we get ice cream?" Murasakibara answered him happily.

Himuro chuckled warmly at him as he shook his head. "No can do, Atsushi. You don't want to get sick again, do you?" watching the sour look his junior gave him, he's chuckling again. "Why not eating something else…like pastry? Cake? I know patisserie that is quite good for your taste…"

Right before Himuro could finish his words, Murasakibara was ahead of him already. The dark haired captain chuckled as he heard Murasakibara said, "Then lets go~!"

"Wait for me, Atsushi, you didn't even know the place yet." Himuro jogged slowly behind him. not too long, he smacked on Murasakibara's back. "Itte—, what is it, Atsushi?" He glanced at the purple haired man, then frowned when he saw the dark glare he gave to something. He followed his stare and found….the Shuutoku's captain and the green haired beauty. "Atsu-"

"Lets go Murochin, I want that cake already."

Himuro could hear the stiff, anger tone inside his usual childish one. Himuro just keep silent as he walk beside him. His eyes linger slightly onto the two shuutoku figures inside the family café there. He gasped slightly when he saw tears fell down from Midorima, he hold Murasaki's hand, but the young man wont stop to respond him, he kept walking. Himuro glanced longingly at Midorima and Ootsubo, but decide to keep it down till the right time.

Once they're inside the patisserie and sat down, they ordering an Ice cream and coffee, Himuro ordered strawberry-cremme pie, while Murasakibara orders….lots of sweet that Himuro didn't dare to mention one by one. "Atsushi, I know you're upset, but—"

"Don't Murochin."

Himuro sighed heavily, he knew how upset Murasakibara right now. He was really wishing to put the blame on Midorima for making his junior this angry, but after seeing those tears….he didn't know what to say. "You know, it can be misunderstanding."

"Humm…."

"Atsushi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't talk about it later with him?" Himuro said softly as the waiter came with their orders. He smiled at her as thanks then grabbed his cup of coffee and sip it.

"…I don't think there're things to say, Murochin, you see—"

"Atsushi," Himuro cut him, "Do you love him?"

Murasakibara open his mouth, close them, then open it again. "Yes….no…I don't know anymore, Murochin."

"Didn't you bought that for him?" he glanced at the shopping bag near Murasakibara's feet. "You, a person who prefer to spend their money on snacks and sweet, holding yourself to buy them just so you can get enough money to buy that present for him. sure you do love him."

Murasakibara fidget slightly. "But he and that man."

"Murasakibara Atsushi….have you ever see him go lovely dovey with anyone else but you?"

He think back to that annoying short guy, "That annoying short stuff?"

"Are you serious? He's more like his slave."

Murasaki think again. "Ah…right…no, then no."

"Don't you think that maybe he's out to chat with someone who can give him comfort?"

"But Midochin have me, haven't he?"

Himuro smiled at Murasakibara's childish tantrum. "Of course he have you, but that doesn't meant that he have insecurities in telling you his personal problem, Atsushi."

"…but I…I want him to depend on me. And be more open…"

"You can't hope things like that so soon in a relationship, Atsushi. Be patient…and if you don't open your self to him…how can he open himself to anyone? To you?" Himuro smiled warmly at him.

Murasakibara munched his cake in silence. Himure was right, of course. But it was still hurting him…. saw him with anyone else but him.

"Go meet him," at this, Murasakibara's head raised up to see Himuro's eyes. "Meet him after this, ask him about the truth, and give him the present, then you decide what will you do after that, Atsushi…just don't over thinking things that you don't even know half of the story."

Murasakibara bit his fork, thinking. "…Gochisousama. I'll be back Murochin."

Himuro smiled at him and nodded. "Good luck, Atsushi." He watched him ran outside, then he stare at the empty chair, smiles still tugging on his lips, "Time to call Alex then (inserthearthere)….moshimoshi…Alex? It's me, what do you think about a date—"

Murasakibara push the door open with his left hand. He was breathing hard enough. He looked wildly for his green haired tsundere. Once he found him, he walked stiffly; everyone who look his face flinched. He suddenly grabbed Midorima's arm and pull him standing. "Midochin."

Midorima was surprised when someone suddenly pulled him up, he turned his head when he heard his name being called. "Mu—Murasakibara?"

Once the purple haired man saw his wet cheek, he squint his eyes and let him go, he walked to Ootsubo, who was looking him calmly…no doubt that he knew what Murasakibara would do to him. Murasakibara grabbed his collar and punched him right on the face.

"MURASAKIBARA!" Midorima yelled at him in surprised. He was never ever in his life seeing him using hand to beat someone. "Let Go of him!" he pull the young teen away from his captain. The waiter and others watched them curiously. "What's up with you nanodayo?! let go! Gomen captain, I'll pay you back once school start nodayo," he said as he met Ootsubo's eyes. "Come on Murasakibara!"

Right before he could go further because of Midorima dragging him away, he whispered darkly at Ootsubo, "Don't you touch him again."

Ootsubo just sat there, blinked, sighed heavily as those two gone. "Love hurts, indeed." He pull out his wallet and then put the amount he owe the store and put it on the table, then he went out of the restaurant.

"Oh! Ootsubo!"

The young man turned his head. "Ah, Miyaji, what are you doing here?"

"Just in the vicinity, I saw Midorima dragging that monster away….what happen to your face?!"

Ootsubo sighed; he gave him weak smile, "My idiocy, which is what happened."

"Hm, if you said so, hey, why don't you accompany me to the bookstore? The nwe can have dinner together later!" Miyaji grinned at him.

"A date then," Ootsubo smirked, "I'd love to go on a date with you then," and then he grabbed the smaller blond away.

"Wha-, no-, wait, Ootsubo—!"

Midorima dragged the taller teen to the park, thankfully it was quite, no one was here. He let go of his arm, he frowned at the purple haired man. "What did you think, Murasakibara? No, did you even think back there?"

Murasakibara just kept silent as Midorima continue his rant. He sighed then shook his head as he walked closer and hold Midorima's cheek and then give a soft kiss on his lips. This did silence the green haired male. Murasakibara walked back, his thumbs rubbed each side of Midorima's cheek softly. "Why did you cry? Why did you go with him? Did he make you cry?"

Midorima stared at him, his eyes widen. "What— I don't get it, I met him accidentally this morning, and Senpai decided to accompany me. And no, he didn't make me cry."

"Then why you cry?"

"That because—"

"Because?"

Midorima took a deep breath, "You…"

"Me?"

"I saw you and Himuro-san…."

"….and you're jealous?"

"I'm not. I don't care if you go with him or not, I was just annoyed. You said that you're busy when I asked you yesterday while you're actually with him—"

Murasakibara keep staring at the ranting teen, amused. Suddenly, he hugged the smaller male and kiss the side of his head lovingly. "Silly Midochin."

"Wh-what?! What did I do now nodayo?! You always say that when I did something wrong!"

Murasakibara nuzzled him closely. "No, you did nothing, Midocin, it's just that…ou're so cute when you deny that you're jealous."

"But I am not jealous—!"

"Hai, hai, whatever you say, Midochin, I love you too~"

"Wait—listen to me, Murasakibara—!"

And Murasakibara keep kissing him in public that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**MuraMido 6 Drabbles**

Dedicated to my RP partner in twitter.

Summary: 6 Drabbles of MuraMido. From Angst, Romance, Humor, General, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy.

Disclaimer: Kurobasu is not Mine.

Pair: MuraMido

Rate: PG

Warning: GRAMMAR! UN-BETAed. YAOI, OOC.

**The Afterwards and Gifts (Murasakibara's Centric)**

Murasakibara watched the figure who was sleeping beside him in his bed…in his room, longingly. He strokes his cheek lovingly. _"He is so beautiful."_ He came closer then give a kiss on the person's fore head. The purple head sighed in content as he remembered what was happening yesterday and the problem can be solved without him strangle the Shuutoku's captain. _"Tell me, Midochin…what did you do to me? …but whatever it is, I love it."_ he kissed his forehead again before he sat up and get off the bed. Before he gone, he put the blanket up to Midorima's chin, hid his naked body entirely from sight. He got into the shower and turn the warm water on. He cleanse himself as he remember his Midochin's expression last night. "Ah..eroi Midochin…." He murmured to himself.

The Tall man hurriedly finishing his bath, then took two towels; he dried himself before covered up his lower part with one of it, and use the other to dry his hair. "I should wake him…but…ah….right, the present—"

The doorbell rang softly. He blinked in confusion, he glanced toward Midorima, the tired teen still asleep peacefully, he smiled as he took a pants and sleeveless shirt, wore it hurriedly before went down to get the door. He opened the door, "Ah, Murochin?"

Himuro smiled at him, "Ohayou, Atsushi."

Murasakibara opened the door wider, universal sign to let him in.

"No, I'm here just to drop you this, you forgot to bring it with you yesterday, Atsushi-kun," he smiled warmly at him, "Midorima-san is here?"

Murasakibara nodded, "Hai, arigatou, Murochin…ah, are you sure? I'm sure Midochin wont mind your company…" he said it as he get the bag from Himuro.

"Oh, no can do, Atsushi-kun, I have a date with Alex again today~" Himuro answered happily.

Murasakibara raised his eyebrow, "Again?"

Himuro just chuckled at that question. "Ja ne, Atsushi-kun." He waves at him before walked away.

"Ah, hai, kiotsukete, and arigatou again, Murochin." He closed the door firmly, he smiled happily as he saw inside the bag, he took out a small box from it, then discarded the bag. He walked upstairs but halted. "Right, Midochin must be thirsty and hungry after last night…," he snickered again, he went back to the kitchen to fix some sandwich and get two bottles of water for them. Once he done, he went upstairs again.

He put the tray filled with sandwiches and two bottles of water on the night-table beside his bed. He then sat on the bed, watching and waiting for Midorima to wake up. He stroked his hair softly. "Ah…haraheta…" then he grabbed a sandwich, then devoured it hurriedly. Once he done, he took a tissue then clean his hand, open the water bottle then drank them as he heard Midorima's soft groan. He put it back on the table then he back to stroked Midorima's hair. "Awake yet, Midochin?"

Midorima blinked lazily to clear his vision. "A-ah…?" he rubbed his eyes, "Murasakibara?"

"Hey, I'm here," Murasaki bend down and give him a kiss on his forehead to greet him. "How's your body?"

"Sore…"

Murasakibara smiled, "Good. Then you have to stay with me for the rest of the day now~"

Midorima groaned. "Ugh…thirsty."

The purple haired man smirked at him, "I thought you'd say that, here…drink slowly." He opened the other bottle then help Midorima sat and drank the water. "Better?"

Midorima nodded. "Aah…"

"You're welcome~. Food?"

The shorter one shook his head. "No, later….where is my glasses? And you smell of shampoo and soap….."

Murasakibara hand him his glasses. "Bath already; I can help you get into the bath if you want, Midochin?"

Midorima opened his mouth to deny his offer, but felt how sore he was right now, he sighed and nodded. "Hn."

The Yosen player grinned happily. "Alright, let me prepare the bathtub first for you~" Murasakibara left him alone in the room so he can prepare the bath for his beloved Midochin.

Midorima sighed. He put on his glasses then stared at the room. He's trying to locate his pants. "Ah…there…" he crawled to the floor, thin blanket still around his body to cover himself. His finger groped the pocket; he found the small square box he was searching for. Midorima sighed in content. "I though I lost it…"

"Lost what?"

"!" Midorima turned his head to see Murasakibara, half-dried hair tied messily on the nape of his neck. He blushed slightly, "Nothing." He hurriedly hid them under the blanket. Murasakibara just shrugged as he pull his arm and put it around his shoulder and then he picked him up bridal style. "Who-whoa-, Murasaki! I can walk—"

"Don't lie Midochin, you can't. I know you're so sore….ah, sorry, last night I made you bleed a little."

Midorima blushed. "Stop saying things like that bluntly."

"As what you usually said, I only state the fact, Midochin~"

"Tsk, whatever." He bow his head shyly, the other hand clenched on the box hard. After Murasakibara put him down on a small chair, and took off his blanket, Midorima put the box on the dry side of the tub's corner, and he start wash his body first.

"Let me help you with your back, Midochin~"

"Wh-whatever." He let him brush his back as he brushed his front part. He bit his lips when Murasakibara (he knew this is not an accident) accidentally brush his sensitive spots repeatedly and a bit teasingly. Once they done, the soaps gone, and Midorima done brush his teeth, Murasakibara pick him up again and put him into the tub.

"Dou? Kimochii?"

Midorima sighed in content again. "Hai…"

The purple head smiled at him happily. "Good to know. Na Midochin?"

"Hn?"

Murasakibara pulled his head so he can see him eye to eye. Murasakibara smiled as he bend down and put his lips on his lips. Midorima blinked as Murasakibara let him go. "You taste as good as ever." This made the green head blushed. "Oh, I have present for you, wait here, let me bring it to you."

Right before he could answered him, Murasakibara left already. Midorima sighed heavily as he took the small box that reside not that far from him. he kept silence as he stared at it for few minutes before Murasakibara came back. "I also have something for you…"

"Oh?" Murasaki sat on the dry edge of the tub. "Show me yours frist then~"

Midorima gave him the box, "Here."

Murasaki received it then opened it. his eyes widened slightly. A necklace, a silver ring as the pendant. "Oh…Midochin?"

"I—I was buying that yesterday…O-Ootsubo senpai just decided to accompany me spontaneously…," he turned his head away.

Murasakibara looked so pleased; knowing for sure that his Midochin wasn't went with that man on purpose. "Ureshii yo, Midochin~ put it on me, please?"

"Hn," he adjust his glasses then took it from Murasakibara's hand. "Bend down, I can't put it on if you're not bend down."

Murasaki do as what he want, he bend down. He could feel Midorima's soft breath near his ear, the silver chain that now hung loosely on his neck, and the light tug from the ring weight…so small yet mean so deep. Just like this relationship he have with the green haired teen. He stared at his boyfriend for a while before give him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Midochin."

"H-hn, whatever." He glanced away once he done with the necklace. "So…what is my present?"

Murasakibara grinned at him as he sat back straightly, "Give me you left hand~"

Midorima blinked then give him his left hand. "What is it anyway, Mura—" his eyes widened when he felt something on his ring finger. "Ah?" he turned to see his hand, then to Murasakibara before back to his hand…his ring-finger….a ring…on his finger, a silver ring on his left-ring-finger. He blinked, "M…Murasaki?"

Murasakibara raised his hand and he kissed his now ringed-finger. "With this, everyone will know, that your taken. Just like me….with this necklace, they'll know I belong to you…na, Midochin?"

Midorima blushed slightly.

"Midochin…Aishiteru," he smiled, he wasn't hoping for him to reply or anything, but this was surely surprise him.

Midorima stared at him, then he gave him his rare smile…the stoic face of him became softer as he smiled at him, "Aishiteru, Murasakibara…"

Murasakibara smiled happily, he bend down then give him a peck on his lips. "Forever…"

"Forever."


	6. Chapter 6

**MuraMido 6 Drabbles**

Dedicated to my RP partner in twitter.

Summary: 6 Drabbles of MuraMido. From Angst, Romance, Humor, General, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy.

Disclaimer: Kurobasu is not Mine.

Pairing: MuraMido

Rate: M!

Warning: PWP! GRAMMAR! UN-BETAed. YAOI. OOC

**Birthday Gift**

Today was that day…the day where he turned older, yet he felt nothing special. Yes, his teammate and ex-teammate gave their best wishes and all, gave him presents…hell, even Aomine gave him presents. And they throw a party for him too. However nothing was as special for none of them gave him what he craved for weeks: Midorima Shintarou.

Everyone who saw him could see it that he was annoyed by the fact that his beloved not even here at the party, and this made him want to throw a fit. However, he didn't want to upset Akashi, who was the one that organized the party, so he just sat, eat, and drink in cool silence, and no one commented about that.

"Ah, Omedeto Otanjoubi, Murasakibara-kun," said Kuroko evenly.

"Humn, Arigatou, Kurochin….you're alone?"

"No, Kagami-kun is there stuffing himself with the cakes," Kuroko answered.

"Hnm…."

"You look bored and lonely, where is Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked it straight forwardly. Everyone who heard him gulped. All of them kept silent and waiting for the answer.

Twitch. "I don't know."

With that, the crowd back full force.

Kuroko only nodded. "Ah sou. Have you searching for him?"

"…..not yet."

"You should, Murasakibara-kun. What of we know? He might be kidnapped by the alien and they do lots of ero-ero things to him?" Kuroko answered him with his usual calm tone.

Murasakibara blinked. "They wouldn't…"

"They might be…you and me know how…he can act all kawaii and that, Murasakibara-kun."

This made him think twice. The possibilities of him being kidnapped and raped do scare him. "I'll go. The only one who can do ero ero things to him is me and me alone."

Kuroko hid a thin smile. "Hn, then go and look for him, you might want to check your house and your room…."

"Aah, thanks for the advice, Kurochin," Murasakibara said as he hurriedly out from the place and went back to his house.

Everyone watch Kuroko in disbelief.

"Kurokocchi…you're such a manipulator…," Kise replied nervously.

"Un," Kuroko nodded, "I learn from the best." His eyes linger way too long on Akashi then a quick glance toward Riko, who was currently in heated argument with Hyuuga and Teppei. "Akashi-kun."

"Hm?" Akashi raised his head to see Kuroko, hand holding his chopstick, a yakiniku meat on it.

"Himuro-san said that he done what he have to do and on the way here."

"Good, now lets pray for Shintarou's well being. I hope he won't get pregnant once he done with him, thought," he said calmly.

"Hnm, me too," Kuroko replied.

The rest of them sweatdropped by the claim.

"Those two…yappari…kowaii desu ne…"

Murasakibara unlocked his door. He blinked when he saw a pair of shoe, not his, yet very familiar to him. "Midochin….." then he closed the door, lock it, he throw the key to the kitchen table before he climbed up to his bed room. He open the room, it was dark he couldn't see anything. He turn on the light and…his breath hitched. "Mi…midochin…."

There, his Midorima, tied with purple ribbon. Hands on the bedpost, there's a bow on top of his wrist. A card lied on top of his chest. Eyes blinded, mouth silenced. "hmhphmhp!"

Murasakibara didn't respond to his complain; he was sure that Midorima complaining…considering the situation. He walked closer to his bed, he took the card and read it out loud, making the shorter male flinched in surprised.

"To Murasakibara Atsushi…from all your friends and teammates. We present you Midorima Shintarou as your perfect birthday present. Enjoy while he's defenseless…"

Murasakibara stared at the figure that now lying helplessly on his bed, all tied up and naked. "Ah, see, Midochin, I cannot let you go, since you're my present today…I shall enjoy you to my heart content today~." The taller teen grinned happily as he straddled him. He took of his shirt, eyes never moved away from Midorima, he threw then away then start massaged the shoulder blades then down to his nipple, pinched it gently.

"hmngg!"

Then he bend down to lick it. he suck it while he work on the other nipple. "Midochin taste always good. Ah…we never do it like this before, na?"

"hngh—hnnhh—"

"Ah…so cute…." Murasakibara licks trailed up to his neck, he kissed the nape of his chin before back to lick his collarbone, making hickey here and there in the visible places. He could hear Midorima's ragged breath as he gave him such treatment. "Midochin eroissuyo…."

The tied male shook his head, body shivering in both excitement and afraid.

"Ah, and you're half hard already…I just give you a lick here and there…and you're this hard…humm….then don't blame me if I can't hold my self, Midochin," he grinned as his hand trailed down to cup the other's hard on. "Ah…wet already too…Midochin tte hontou ni eroissuyo~"

Midorima whimpered as he keep touching him teasingly. His breath hitched as Murasakibara's hand hold his shaft and pumped it slow yet gently. Toes curled, he moans onto the ribbon that clamped his mouth.

Watching his reaction did make Murasakibara's body feel so hot and a bit tight down there. he bend down and kiss his forehead softly as the kisses trailed down to his nose then finally his covered lips. "Hum, this one is a bit a bother…" he untied the bond on his lips. Just like that, Midorima took a deep breath, saliva trailed down to his cheek. Murasakibra grinned, and lick them clean. "Ah, Midochin~"

"Mu-Murasakibara! Let me go this instant nodayo!"

"I told you didn't I? I will enjoy you to my heart content, Midochin~" then he kissed him fully on the lips right before the other male can complain.

"hnmgh—"

He bit his lower lip, as Midorima gasped, Murasakibara slipped his tongue inside and start exploring his mate's mouth, mapping every inch of this hot caver, teasingly play with the other's tongue. After few seconds later, he backed to let Midorima and him to catch their breath.

Midorima pants heavily. "A-At least take the blindfold off, Murasaki…"

"And why I should do that, Midochin?" he knew why, but he really wanted to hear it from himself.

"I—I want to see you," he said it shyly, blushed hard.

"If you wish it, Midochin, I shall comply~" he took off the other male blindfold. Now he could see the clear green eyes that stare back at him in longing for touch and some love. "Midochin…" he bend down and kissed him furiously. Hand groped him again before back giving him a handjob. As the sloppy kisses stopped, both of them were breathing hard. "Ah, Midochin…I tough you were mad at me and went away," he chuckled as he dip down to licks his erect nipple. "Kuroko gave me crazy idea about alien do ero-ero things to you too."

"T-tsk! I'll—I'll Kill Kuroko—Ahn—" he moaned when Murasakibara's hand fondle his balls and one finger teasingly poked his entrance dry. "Do—don't you dare do me dry, Murasaki—"

Murasakibara gave him his usual smile. "I never do that, didn't I?"

"Tsk—"

"Well then I shall prepare you, hm?" suddenly he shoved three of his finger inside Midorima's mouth. "Suck, Midochin~"

Have no other choice, he did suck the taller teen fingers. He suck and lick them sloppily, he's sure that Murasakibara would do him hard tonight, so he tried his best to we that finger of his.

"Yosh, yosh, Good Midochin~" Murasai said as he pats his head lovingly.

MIdorima glared at him as he kept sucking. Not too long later, Murasakibara pull them out, a bit roughly. "Ah—?"

Murasakibara smirked as he saw the confused look on his boyfriend's eyes. "Midochin want to suck something hm?"

"N-no, I'm not."

Murasakibara grinned. "Hai hai…" then he's positioning his finger to stretch Midorima's entrance. Without warning he pushed his middle finger inside. "Ah…Midochin is so tight."

"!" Midorima gasped, it was hurt, so much.

"Hum…" he slowly fingerfuck him with one finger, "Ah…indeed, it's been weeks since our last mate, hm?"

"D—damare nanodayo—Ah!" he yelped again as Murasakibara add another finger. "nngg—gaah—Mu-murasaki…gentle…ah—hurt."

"Gomen, Midochin…can't help it…be patient hm? Just a bit more then its done," he said it as his other hand push Midorima's feet wider, let him finger-fuck his Midorima easier. "Last~" then he inserted the third one gently.

"U-uhk—" he gasped, it was hurt, but at least not as hurt as the first. Its been long time, anyway. "M-move…"

"As you wish it, my Midochin~" he gently moved while trying to find his prostate. His other hand unzipped his pants then took out his hard on. It was leaked pre-cum already, he was wet enough to do his Midochin.

"AH!"

"_Bingo."_ He keep aiming that place as he pumped his own hard on. Then he suddenly pull his fingers out.

"A—ah? Mura-?"

Sudddenly he flipped him so he face the pillow then he lift his waist then entered him roughly. Midorima yelped in pain when he entered him.

"A-h!"

Murasakibara kissed the nape of his neck from behind. "Gomen Midochin, I really, really cant help it. I want you…so much—"

"Mu-Mura—"

Then the purple head start to move slowly at first, once most of his shaft inside Midorima, he start to up the rhythm and fuck him harder than before. "Midochin…so tight, Midochin…" the sound of Midorima's gasps, moans, and yelps like a music to his ear, he up the pace, now he pound into his beloved much more wildly. "Ah- Ahn, Midochin so hot, so tight—"

"Ahhh-haaah—M-Murasaki—hnnaaah—" he moans. Finger latched the bed post, toes curling. He's sure that he'll get burnt mark on his wrist because of this, and he'll beat the shut out of Himuro, Alex, Akashi, and Kuroko later.

"Mi-midochin, midochin…." He grabbed the green haired hair and pulled him into a rough kiss, still pounding into him hard and harsh.

Both of them knew that this fast pace made them want to cum. Midorima kiss the teen back as lustfully as Murasakibara's. their rhythm has gone from hard and fast into wild one. Both of them so close.

"C-cum with me, Midochin—"

Midorima breaths heavily, pants and only can moans and groans, so he nodded at what Murasakibara's ordering him to.

The sound of skin on skin, creaked bed, heavy breathing were what they could hear at this moment beside Midorima's moans and groans, of course. "Mi—midochin, So close—"

"C-cum—Mura—want you—I'm close—" Midorima said that between pants.

With another few thrust, Murasaki kissed his Midochin again. "hm—ph."

"hmhph!" The megane tsundere came on Murasakibara's bed as the purple haired man cum inside him.

Murasaki gave him few small thrust, so Midorima will get all his semen inside his womb. "Heh…you're so hot, Midochin."

Midorima blushed hard at that. "Wh-whatever." He shyly glanced elsewhere.

Murasakibara chuckled, he bend down to give him a kiss on his cheek as he untie the bond on Midorima's hand. "I love you too."

The green haired teen scowled, but he was blushing too. he half-roll on the bed so he can face the giant on top of him, he raised his and pull him down, the necklance he gave him few months ago shone brightly, then he kiss him on his lips. "Omedetou Otanjobi, Atsushi…." He gave him his rare smile.

Murasakibara smiled back at him, he pull his left hand and kissed the ring on his finger. "Arigatou, Midochin…."

Prologue:

"…Na Midochin?"

"Hm?"

"Now its time for round two"

"WHAT? CH-CHO—I SAID CHOTTO MURASAKIBARA!"

=END=

AN: ….happy birthday, Murasakibara_A may you managed to get your green haired tsundere pregnant…../coughs/


End file.
